Brothers and Sisters
by Gypsywolf123
Summary: The last person Amber Grimes expected to hear is alive was her brother, Rick. Amber sets off to the prison to see if her brother really is alive, only to find a different man in his place. Now Amber has to deal with a new group of people who don't know how to act around her, as well as rejection from her family. The only man that she finds that understands her, is Daryl Dixon.
1. Chapter 1- Rumors

Amber could hear shouting through the trees. Angry, loud and constant shouting. She hadn't heard another voice in a while and she thought she would welcome the sound next time she heard it, but instead she found herself wanting to retreat from it. And she started too.

She was angry because she knew the Walkers would be on the sound within minutes and she needed to leave the deer she was stalking. She hadn't eaten in a while and it was raising her temper.

But something stopped her. A name.

"Rick Grimes!" the voice shouted. She only heard it faintly, be it didn't matter how loud it was. She had heard it and that's what counts. Because it was her brother's name and she never thought she would hear it again.

Ricks name clouded her senses and the impulse to run towards the voice to find how out who knew her brother's name came over her. But she held back.

Amber knew she wanted more than anything to see her brother again, but the last time she saw him, was when he was lying in a hospital bed. In a _coma. _

There was no way the Walkers had not found him and not eaten his flesh as he slept. Because that's what she believed, as well as what Shane had told her. But she knew Shane was unstable from the start, it was one of the reasons she left the group that camped just outside the city. She also left because she knew their little slice of safety up in the hills wasn't going to last long. The only reason she stayed as long as she did was because Lori had asked her to, but she didn't agree with the fact that Lori had moved her affections so quickly to Shane. She didn't just disagree but, she actually despised her for it. Amber loved her brother more then anything and yes, they fought but they did everything together, as well as work in the same police station. Amber knew Lori and Rick were having troubles as a family, but it didn't give her the excuse to fuck his best friend. Amber thought back to the night they had had that argument, and when Amber left, the only person who really missed her was her nephew. She loved Carl, but she couldn't support him if she took him with her. He was safer in a group.

Ricks name rang through the trees again and the first Walker had appeared. Amber took her bow and shot it between the eyes without blinking. She had become quiet skilled with it after she stole it off a corpse in a car she was searching in. It helped when she had had lessons in the past.

At that moment she had to decide. Take the chance she could find her lost brother or run for it before she was caught up in some mess that could get her killed.

"Shit" she whispered to herself and started to ran as quickly as she could towards the voice in the trees. As she ran past, she grabbed the arrow she had used to kill the walker. She was losing a lot lately, not having time to grab them and get away.

As she ran into the thicker undergrowth, she started to hear more of what the angry voice was saying.

"I will take revenge and NO ONE can stop me!" the voice, a man's, shouted.

"Sir, I didn't say-" said a second voice.

"Shut up. I knew what you meant. Don't ever say it again" The man's voice now a level deep growl.

The second person must have nodded, because Amber didn't hear them reply.

"Good. We need to get out of here, considering…" I heard the voice trail off and a gun shot.

"Yes, but once you tell me how exactly we are going to 'take revenge'" said the second voice; the second two men came into view downhill from Amber. She crouched down and surveyed the two.

Both held assault rifles, powerful guns casually swung over their shoulders. The second voice belonged to the shorter man, looking of Spanish decent. The first man, the one raging, had graying hair and one eye. Amber watched the mans scarred face in wonder of how such a wound was afflicted. Also she wondered how he still had perfect aim in hitting the Walker that had approached in head with a hand gun. The skill almost scared her.

"Well, the prison can't hold out forever. Rick can't either. Now, with the whole town in there, the Walkers will see an all you can eat" Said the man with the eye patch, as he started to walk back towards a jeep that was parked in the clearing.

_Prison? Town?_ Amber thought. She knew a prison nearby, but she avoided it, being heavily populated with the dead. She thought of the possibility of Rick being there. This man certainly thought so, but he was obviously an enemy. She thought of taking him out, there and then, but she wouldn't have time to shoot the other one before he spotted her. She had no gun, no ammo. It was a pointless idea, so she kept listening.

"So really, it's a waiting game?" asked the second man.

"Yes" replied the older man and got in the car and waited for the other man to get in. Amber retreated further into the trees out of sight and waited for the car to drive away, back onto a dirt path. Once they were gone, Amber came out of her hiding spot and ran to the road, the thought of seeing her brother again overwhelming to her.

She drew out a plan in her head in how to get to the prison. It was almost a day's walk from where she was, but it would be worth it in the long run. She wasn't even thinking of how there was probably food and warmth, just that her brother was there and that's what counted.


	2. Chapter 2- Found

Chapter Two- Found

The fox regarded Amber with golden eyes, just for a second as she sat in the tree, before it strolled off lazily in no hast. Amber watched it and thought of shooting it and having a nice plumb fox for breakfast. But she didn't have time to cook it and if she killed it, the fresh blood would attract Walkers. Before she made up her mind, it had disappeared into the undergrowth, in search of food. The animals of West Georgia have being doing very well since the end of the world, feasting on the dead that didn't rise. And humans weren't stopping them from hiding out in the old abandoned buildings of the towns that scattered the country.

Amber awkwardly sat in the tree she had spent the night in near the road and stretched as far she could without falling, relieving her sore muscles and popping her joints.

Quickly and carefully, she used the lower hanging branches to climb down from the tree and start off again on her journey.

According to rusted road signs, she was close. Amber could see slight evidence of human activity, fresh tier marks on the road. A nearby pharmacy was cleared out as well; one Amber had stumbled across yesterday.

She turned down an old dirt road, because the sign had been taken down, only leaving the metal posts. Whoever took the sign she figured, didn't want to be found. She followed the road for what seemed like forever and just as the sun started to dip in the sky, she reached a steep upwards climb in the road.

As she started to climb, her foot hit something. Amber looked down to see a Walker, dead of course, her foot had hit its arm that sprawled out in front of her. What she didn't expect to see was an arrow bolt sticking out of its head. She pulled the blot out of its head in curiosity and took out her bow and tests it on the string. It was too short for the bow and Amber felt disappointed, but she wasn't going to waste it, wiping the old blood on her jeans and tucked it into one of her boots.

She continued to the top of the hill and her heart stopped as her eyes fell on what you would call now, civilization. Even in the distance, she could see movement that could only be actually living people. The prison was massive and a large fenced off area in the entrance held small crops and something that looked like a pig sty. Amber observed the four towers that sat as watch outs around the court area and saw look outs. But they weren't her problem. The Walkers were.

Hundreds seemed to surround the facility, grabbing and biting at the wire fence. And even if she could get to the fence, there's no way of knowing if they would let her in or even recognize her.

But she trusted that if her brother recognized her, she would get a free pass.

Amber retreated back down the hill and opened up her backpack, her mind cooking a plan. She usually gathered things as she traveled that could come in use later on, but she had to be picky. But one thing she never didn't carry, was a rain coat. The other part of her plan was to somehow communicate she wasn't a threat. But as she scratched around in her bag, she found nothing to communicate with. Then she looked at her boot and at the walker she almost tripped over and hoped to hell her plan worked.

She placed her bow and quiver on the ground next to her backpack and pulled on the rain coat. It was tattered and ripped in some places, but it didn't matter. Taking a hunting knife out of her other boot, she approached the walker, preparing to throw up at some point.

She knew if she smelt like one, she would be ignored, but she would smell for a week.

She kneeled down next to the corpse that use to be a man and stabbed it in the stomach with little hesitation and ripped it open in one movement. Blood didn't exactly ooze from the wound, so she grabbed some gloves from her bag, put them on and plunged her hand into the belly of the beast. Taking a fistful of flesh, she pulled and came up with insides and she felt bile at the back of her throat.

To her disgust, Amber started to smother herself in the dark muck, thanking that her hair was short.

Amber continued the process until she did throw up, after completing her look with intestine. She pulled the gloves off and placed them inside out back in her bag. She stood up, making sure she was bloody enough and went to grab her bag, as a Walker stumbled into her path. She instantly went still, her brain going into panic mode. The walker regarded her, watching her as it swayed back and forth on its feet. Amber realized she still had her knife in hand, but wanted to see if her appearance would take effect.

The walker stumbled a little closer, eyes white and its nose rose high in the air to sniff Amber. She was now stone still, staring down the dead women. But just like the fox this morning, it ignored her and started to walk away. As it turned its back, Amber swung her quiver and bag over her shoulder and picked up her bow.

She deliberately matched her pace with the walkers in front of her and both proceed up the hill again and towards the prison.

Amber was cautious at first, still not totally convinced her plan was to work. She felt sweat start to drip down her face as she made her way towards the prison gates. As she passed, the Walkers looked at her in some kind of curiosity that didn't involve a thought process.

Amber felt her eyes dart around like a scared animals as she got closer. She started to notice the people more closely as they patrolled around the fence perimeter. In the distance, Amber spotted a man and women exchanging words in an open area in front of the actually buildings, which was separate to the grass field. They were too far away for her to pick out faces but she recognized everything else. She stopped moving forward when she realized they were Carol and Daryl, from the quarry. She almost swore but thought better.

_They survived_? Amber thought. That meant there was a chance the rest of the group was still alive. Lori, Carl, Shane, Dale, Amy, Andréa and Glenn. Even that dumb-ass Merle. What if Rick had found them after she left?

The possibility's over throw her mind and she couldn't think of anything but hope.

She leaned down slowly and grabbed the arrow bolt from her boot, thinking it must have been Daryl's, and held it up in the air with one arm for everyone to see. No one noticed at first, but Amber looked up to see someone in the watch tower speak into a walkie talkie. Amber held her breath.

Suddenly the two people in the distance looked at her and a man came running out with what looked like binoculars and handed them to Daryl. Someone doing something for Daryl? The act puzzled Amber. When she left, no one really trusted him.

Daryl looked through the binoculars and Amber made a hopeful face. He shouted something at the guy who had brought him the binoculars and he ran off, to bring back someone with him. Unmistakably, Rick Grimes. Amber wanted to scream, shout and cry all at the same time, but she held the emotions back as her brother looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Rick seemed to be in charge and told a couple of people to go to the front gate and they started running. But Rick didn't come himself. But Amber over looked that. He was probably unsure of what to do, like her if she was in his situation. All she could think was how she was going to see her brother again

The couple of people walked up to iron gates and jested for Amber to get close so she could quickly get through. She did as they asked, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and feel nails dig into it. Amber panicked and turned to face a walker that had seen through her disguise and before she knew it, she had fallen to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3- Rejected

**Hi guys. I honestly didn't know how popular this story was going to be and i was surprised. Thanks so much for following! Need reviews. thx**

Chapter Three- Rejected

Amber saw stars, as well as the yellow rotting teeth biting for her face. She held back a scream to try not draw attention, but it was no use. Other walkers had started to approach.

Amber felt helpless and then she realized she still had the bolt in her hand. She grabbed the walker's throat with one hand and stabbed it with the bolt, its cold blood dripping onto her face and she spat as she threw it off her.

When she saw the next one coming, she pulled the blot out of the other walkers head and as the other walker fell to its knees beside her, she stabbed it as well and scrambled to her feet.

"Quickly! Run!" Someone shouted and Amber grabbed her things as fast as she could and ran to the gate as it opened a smidge. She threw her things through the gap and went to squish through herself, but hands grabbed the back of her raincoat and pulled her back. She screamed in frustration and terror. So close but so far. Suddenly there was a _whoosh_ and hands fell away. Amber heard raincoat rip off and the gate shut behind her and she landed on her hands and knees to face the group that just saved her life, but all pointed guns and a crossbow at her. The sight was as terrifying as the walkers, but she had a feeling they wouldn't shoot.

She slowly rose to her feet to come face to face with the two people, who opened the gates, two boys that couldn't be more then nineteen and Daryl and Carol. But Rick was nowhere to be seen. The second thing Amber noticed was how much Daryl and Carol had changed. They looked that same, but they felt different. Daryl had so much more of a sense authority about him and Amber was surprised that someone of Daryl's demeanor held something like that. What she wasn't surprised about was the fact he was still alive. For the short time she knew him at the quarry, she saw a fighter, someone practical, unattached and she often agreed with him on things. She remembered back when she last saw him, when she left the group as they slept that night. He was sitting behind one of the trees just outside the camp, most likely unable to sleep. As she walked past, he spoke up.

"Going somewhere?" He had asked. Amber had just looked at him and asked him "You won't tell them will you?" He thought that over for a minute and nodded. She nodded back gratefully; feeling like a hand shake wasn't needed. He respected her decision to leave and didn't try to stop her. And so she left.

"Fancy seeing you lot again" Amber said. Daryl lowered his crossbow and the rest of them saw it as a signal to do so as well. Carol kept up her guard a little longer than the others but Daryl gave her a look and the older women got the message.

"Amber Grimes. Didn' think we would be seein' ya' again neither" Daryl said, his accent still as obvious as the green leaves on a tree.

"Might have been better if we didn't" said Carol. Amber shot her a look. Why so sour? Then she remembered, Carol didn't exactly agree with a lot of things with Amber, but they didn't push it, in so keeping peace in the group. But the last time she saw her, she had an asshole of a husband and a young daughter to take care of. She didn't see them now and resisted the urge to ask where they were.

"Where's Rick?" Amber asked eager to see her brother. He was her first and only priority. Amber stepped forward to go look for him but Daryl grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll go get Rick" Said Carol and walked off in hurried pace.

"He saw me right? Why doesn't he come down here on his own accord?" Amber asked Daryl. He sighed.

"Let's just say, he probably aren't the brother you remember Amber. He's changed"

"We've all changed" Amber said.

"You aren't understanding me" Daryl said, but Amber blocked him out as she saw her brother walk down the dirt road towards her with Carol alongside. She broke from Daryl's hold and ran to Rick as fast as her skinny legs could carry her. He stopped and let her wrap her arms around his neck tightly and she didn't let go. She felt like crying, that's how happy she was. Her brother had somehow made it; through all the shit that world had thrown at them, she felt they would always find each other. Rick was hesitant at first to hug back, but Amber felt his arms eventually around her and she smiled into his shoulder. But the hug didn't last long, because he grabbed she shoulders and pushed her away a little to look her over in amazement.

"Are you real?" He asked. That's when a tear came to her eye.

"Of course silly. What happened to you? You were in a coma!" She exclaimed.

"I woke up I guess" Rick replied simply.

"Jesus Christ. And you found Lori and Carl?"

Rick swallowed and stared off into the distance. Amber realized this may not be a hugely happy reunion.

"Oh god…" Amber voice trailed off. She felt faint.

"Aunt Amber?" Asked a young voice. Amber looked behind Rick.

"Holy sweet fucking Jesus" Amber shouted in happiness and ran to Carl and bringing him into her arms and he hugged her back.

"You've gotten taller" She said through the tears and kissed his hat. But the moment didn't last.

"Why did you go Aunt? Why did you leave?" he asked. Amber looked him over, not wanting to answer the question.

"Looks like someone taught you finally how to use a gun" She said instead. She had pressed the matter to Lori in the past, that even though Carl was young, he needed to learn how to defend himself. She disagreed of course.

"Why did you go?" Carl asked, his voice more strained. Amber sighed.

"What did your mother tell you?" She asked. Understanding came over his face.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have stayed" He said.

"Carl-" Amber laid a hand on his arm, but he shrugged away.

"Don't talk to me" He said and walked off. _Shit _Amber thought.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted after him, but he was gone in seconds.

"Why did you go?" Rick asked from behind her and Amber turned.

"I had many reasons" She said, wiping away tears.

"Like what?" he asked more intensely and stepped closer. The action was very unlike Rick and it took Amber by surprise.

"I thought you were dead and you wife had moved to another man. My chances were greater outside of the group"

Rick took this information in and stared at her with knives. This reunion was far from happy.

"You know, a lot of people could still be alive right now if you just stayed you know? Safety in numbers?", Rich said angrily, shaking a finger, " Lori could still be _alive_".

The knowledge of knowing Lori was dead hit Amber hard and her head hurt.

"Rick… I'm so sorry-" Amber started to say but Rick was suddenly up in her face and she stepped back.

"You're not fucking sorry. You never were and never will be. Carl was lost without you and the group had a better chance with you, a cop! Half of us may not be dead right now if you had just had the gut to stay around" He said. He said it all slowly, so the words sunk in to Ambers skin slower and more painfully.

In a rush of anger, Rick started to walk back up towards the prison. Amber stood there shocked at what he had said to her and barely heard him say to her behind his back, "Welcome to the prison. Make yourself at fucking home".


	4. Chapter 4- Understanding

Chapter Four

"I believe that's mine" Amber heard Daryl say. She turned with the arrow blot in her hand and her backpack and bow in the other. Amber handed it over, still slightly in pain from Rick's words.

"I'm sure he was just acting out" Daryl said, taking the bolt when Amber didn't say anything. She looked up at him from where she was staring at the ground. He was supposed to show her where she going to live according to Carol who had had quick words with Rick after he stormed off.

Amber closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He'll understand one day" She said hopefully, more to herself then Daryl. _At least he didn't kick me out just as I got here, _Amber thought.

"I've got questions that needing answering before I walk ya to your room" Daryl said, giving the two teenage boys a look. When the Grimes were having their reunion, they had slowly retreated towards the sty and tried to look like they weren't listening. They both pretended not to notice Daryl's look until he actually shouted.

"James! Mark! Get your ass's outa here" He said and the two looked at each other and raced each other back up the track. Both were blondes, but one was shorter than the other and they playfully pushed at each other to see which one would get back to the compound first.

"You seem pretty relaxed here?" Amber asked. Daryl shrugged.

"Those two really haven't experienced anything too bad in their lives yet. They have been pretty lucky"

"Very lucky" Amber said. 'Lucky' wasn't something most people were these days. "So, you're probably wondering how I found you" Amber asked, reading Daryl's mind. He nodded.

"It's good you got rid of them boys then, because if anyone hears this, you might have a panic"

"What do you mean?"

"I was hunting yesterday morning, when I heard shouting. When I heard my brother's name, of course it got my attention. Two men were talking about this place. One of guys was pretty angry, swearing revenge on my brother, saying this place will fall. I was sticking around to hear more but they left before I heard anything else"

"What they look like?" Daryl asked intensely.

"One Spanish, the other was older looking, with an eye patch. Like some cheesy pirate" Amber said.

"Fuck"

"What?"

"You haven't heard of Woodberry right?"

Amber shook her head and Daryl sighed.

"You have a lot of things to catch up on then" He said and started to walk up the track towards the prison buildings and Amber took the sign to follow.

"I'd firstly like to know how… you know" Amber asked meaningfully.

"Lori?" Daryl asked as they walked at the same pace. Amber nodded.

"She died in the boiler room. In childbirth. Bled to death"

Amber stopped walking and Daryl stopped to let the information sink in.

"She had a _baby?_ Rick has a kid in there? I have another niece or nephew?" Amber exclaimed.

She didn't know whether to be shocked or happy.

"It's more complicated than that" Daryl said solemnly.

"Let me guess? Who's the father?" Amber asked. She wasn't an idiot; she knew something like this could have happened if Rick had found Lori again. Lori was the idiot.

"Yep" Said Daryl and started walking again.

"Can I see him?" Amber asked.

"Her. It's a her. Judith her name is. But I would wait until Rick has cooled down but before going within a sticks length of her"

"I have a possible niece then?" Amber said as a fact more than a question, happiness slowly starting to creep back into her soul. "How are you feeding her without her mother?"

"Managed to find some baby formula. We're hoping to get her off it but before we run out" Daryl said and Amber noticed something.

"You care about the baby?" Amber asked.

"Course. She's our little ass kicker" He said and Amber was a little surprised and smiled.

"What?"

"It's strange"

"What's strange?"

"You", she said, "You're so… different"

Daryl made a look as he led her to a building door.

"You remember the old me"

"Everyone would"

Daryl didn't protest to that.

"So… what about your brother?" She asked tenderly. She said it that way, not just because he may be dead, but because Merle may have done something pretty bad while she was gone.

Daryl cleared his throat and had a faraway look as he lead her down a corridor.

"He's dead" He said evenly and Amber wished she hadn't asked. He seemed fine but the look in his eyes was haunting.

"I'm sorry I asked"

"Don't be"

They were silent as he led her through a maze of metal walls until they reached a gate and he pushed it open with a loud creak. They stepped into a prison block that was a two story complex that had about ten cells on each level. It was deserted; only four of the bottom cells looked occupied, having blankets and other materials piled neatly on the bunk beds. Whoever lived in the cells but, wasn't around. Amber was almost over joyed just to see a bed again and Daryl saw this.

"No beds out there, huh?" He asked, 'out there' meaning out in the forest, nowhere to stay.

"You have no idea how good it is just to be inside a building with four walls" She said. "But I thought you had more people here. Eye patch guy said there was a whole town"

"Most of them are in the main block. This one is a backup as well as a… well"

"What?"

"We keep most of the trouble makers separate from the main group. Stopping any conflicts" He said.

"So I'm with the rejects" She stated and Daryl nodded. At this point, Amber didn't really care. She had a bed and by the looks, a toilet.

"Do you think Rick is telling the others about me?" Amber asked out of curiosity.

"Most like. I better get goin', its important I tell him what you told me" He said and started to leave.

"Wait"

He turned. Amber had one last question.

"Who… who else from the quarry, you know, bit it?" She asked. It probably wasn't the best time to ask, but she wanted to avoid awkward convocations later, so she wanted it over and done with. And she hoped Daryl understood that as he sighed.

"Well, as you can see, Carol is alive and good but her husband and little girl are gone. Walkers got em'" he said at first and Amber nodded. She wasn't totally surprised by the fact Ed was dead and she shouldn't have been when he said Sophia. Amber bit her lip, not very comfortable with child death.

"Who else?"

"Amy and her sister Andrea. Andrea made it up to about a couple months ago, but…" His voice trailed off. Amber stayed silent. Amber admired Andrea for her love and protection of her younger sister, but that was the most they had in common from what Amber could tell, they didn't talk much. Daryl continued the list.

"Dale, T-dog, Jacqui, Jim and Shane. A few left and others we met on the way died as well" He said solemnly.

"Thank you" Amber said and Daryl nodded.

"Anything else?" He asked, something old Daryl would have ever really said to her. She nodded to her displeasure.

"Make it quick"

"You opted out Lori? Someone must have had too"

The question seemed to stab Daryl in the heart to think about, but he tried not to show it and said, "Your nephew…" and left without a word. Amber stood there for a little, trying to process what he said as he left. In the end, she decided she would think of it after catching some sleep. She walked up the steps and chooses the furthest cell away from the others and threw her stuff onto the top bed. Someone had placed a slice of clear glass on the sink to act as a mirror and Amber cringed as she looked into it. Dark blood was still slightly wet on her neck and face and she grabbed a rag from her bag to wipe it away and as she did, observed her reflection. It was strange to see herself after so long without a mirror. She ran a hand through her just above the shoulder dark hair and looked at the dark circles under her blue eyes. She sat on the bed and before she laid her jacket over her face after taking it off, Daryl reappeared. She gave him a questioning look.

"I just wanted to let ya know; I think your decision to leave wasn't that bad. It's your life and you wanted to survive, you thought it was best. I… I get that" He said. Amber didn't really know what to say but say thank you, but he was gone before the words left her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5- Missing

Chapter 6- Missing

Amber felt the heat of the sun hit her face and see the red through her eye lids as her jacket was lifted off her face. When she heard breathing, she knew she wasn't alone. She was tempted to jump up and pounce on the person who was carefully trying to steal her jacket, but instead kept her eyes closed and said, "Going somewhere with that?".

"Shit!" she heard two people say and the drop of her jacket hitting the ground. Amber opened her eyes to morning light and was suddenly on her feet. For the first time in a long time she actually felt rested and it felt great. But whoever was in the cell with her was gone and she could hear footsteps going down the metal steps.

Amber ran after them and managed to grab by the arm the slowest of the three people running for it. Once she got a grip, she twisted his arm behind him and he let out a shout. The person turned out to be one of the boys from yesterday, the short blonde.

"Mark or James?" Amber asked calmly while she held the teen with both hands.

"Mark! Look I'm sorry, I was just being funny. We were curious. Don't hurt me, it was their idea!" He said panicked.

"I didn't find it very funny" Amber said. The two others had stopped when Amber grabbed Mark, two girls. One was a tall blonde, looking about sixteen. She actually reminded Amber of Amy. The other, looked a bit older, with red wild hair and sharp features unlike the blonde.

"Shut up you fuck head. It was your idea" Said the red head.

"Who are you?" Amber asked, "Are you the ones that sleep here?"

"Well, Mark and I. Peter too when he's not off fucking something up. Beth just visits to see me or her boyfriend" Said the red head, definitely thinking she was the dominant one here.

"Beth is not my girlfriend Lily" said Mark, defensive.

Lily shook her head. "I wasn't talking about you idiot" she said with a knowing smile and Beth blushed, not having spoken a word.

Mark gave her a questionable look. "Are you talking about James?"

"He's always here with you" said Lily and Amber had had enough.

"Shut up. All of you" She said and released Mark from her grip. He gasped and went running behind the girls. Lily raised a red eyebrow. "If we are to share this building, you are not to disturb me. Got it? Don't talk to me, don't steal my stuff. And don't talk about relationships when I'm in the room" Amber said leaning against the railing on the steps and crossing her arms.

"You know people are wondering about you? And now I can tell them you are just like your brother. I wonder-"

"I said shut up" Amber said, deciding being rude was the only thing that was going to help her deal with these teenagers. Lily stopped talking and gave Amber a stare.

"Fine" she said.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other" Said Amber and started back up the stairs.

"Wait!" asked a small voice. Beth.

Amber turned surprised by the girl suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

Beth grabbed a bag of fabric Amber hadn't noticed at the bottom of the steps and handed it to her. "What's this?"

"My sister found some new clothes for you. We figured you were around the same size" said Beth as Amber went through the bag of clothes.

"…Thank you" Said Amber and was about to go back to the cell before Beth said something else.

"Carl's missing. Ever since last night" she suddenly said and she had Amber's full attention. Her heart started to pound.

"What?"

"No one else was going to tell you. I thought you have a right to know that they are sending out a search party"

"Beth!" said Lily, "What the fuck?"

Amber ignored her as well as Beth. "Thanks for telling me and say thank you from me to your sister" Amber said.

Lily walked up to Beth and pulled her away to the door.

"Mark, we're going" said Lily and Mark followed them out.

"Dammit Carl" Amber said to herself in the empty room and ran back to her cell to get dressed into clean clothes. The dark jeans in the bag fitted pretty well and Amber changed her old blood stained shirt with a simple blue one that was reasonably clean and unwrinkled. Amber tied her little hair back into a low ponytail with a rubber band from around her wrist. She grabbed her hunting knife and bow and quiver and headed out the same way the three teenagers left.

The day was hot and as Amber walked outside she saw a large gathering of people in the central area between the two, what must be the main, buildings. She approached cautiously as she didn't know how the group of at least twenty people would react. As she got close, she saw Glenn. The Korean looked at Amber in surprise, even though he had ready probably heard of her arrival.

"So you really are alive" He said and the rest of the group turned to all set eyes on her. Amber hadn't had this much attention from a group of people this size since the quarry and she found herself becoming nervous. But she found herself shrugging.

"Alive as I'll ever be" She said. The group stayed silent and Rick suddenly appeared from the mass. Amber didn't know how to react. She still happy her brother was alive but he had basically rejected her, even when they hadn't seen each other in so long.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to help search for my nephew" She said confidently, trying not to show any kind of weakness she felt around her new brother, who even just looking at her made her feel sick. She wanted to show him she wasn't worthless.

"Who told you? Wait, don't tell me, it's doesn't matter. We don't need your help. We've got plenty of people who care for him" He said and the words were icy. But this time they didn't hurt Amber, just angered her.

Rick was turning away when she said, "He's my flesh and blood Rick. As much as yours. I may have not been able to save Lori, but I can redeem myself. Because maybe it is my fault she's dead" She said. Rick turned. The group around them was stone silent, no one game to say anything.

"No" said Rick and Amber was out raged. She was about to shout something when suddenly someone else stepped in.

"I'll keep n' eye on her if that's your problem" said Daryl. Amber hadn't even noticed he had appeared. "We need all the eyes we can get and y'll know it"

Amber was slightly surprised and stayed silent as Rick thought about this.

"…fine," Rich finally said and Amber let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

Rick looked Daryl in the eyes. "Don't let her out of your sight and fill her in on the plan. Make sure she doesn't mess anything up. Find my son" He said to him and Daryl nodded, not looking at Amber. When he went up to her to fill her in on Carl's disappearance, they didn't say anything else to each other.

A group of ten people ended up going and took a truck and car out of the compound, the truck going in a completely different direction. Amber looked out the window, trying not to make eye contact with the other people in the car. They were meant drive out far, about ten kilometers and then work their way in towards the prison in a circle.

Amber watched the Walkers try running after the car but fail to keep up and go back to just wandering around. She felt dread as they left the prison, already missing the first safety she had felt in a while.

After a while, the car stopped and Amber piled out with the rest who hadn't spoken in the car trip and Daryl. Amber wasn't planning to bond with anyone, but she wanted trust. And it was going to be difficult to achieve.

"Ok, everyone fan out. Jack, Ruth, you guys will head south and then towards the Prison. James and Terry, you will back track the way we came until you reach the overpass, then head back here. Grimes and I will head north and head in before we feel like we aren't gunna find anything. Meet all back here in bout half an hour" Daryl ordered. Everyone did as he said and split, leaving her alone with the redneck to trek through Walker filled forest. She just thanked that it wasn't her brother, who went with the other group. He'd probably see the chance to kill her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" She said when everyone was gone and they started their way north.

"I did it more for Carl then you" He said. Amber nodded.

"I understand that" She said and he gave her a funny look but did not say anything else.

They walked for a while, not speaking, putting their complete focus into finding Carl or evidence of him. And Amber liked it that way. But they came up with nothing. Not even a Walker.

Not until they started making their way back. Amber took it out with an arrow before Daryl even raised his crossbow and he looked impressed but probably felt rivaled. So when they proceeded and another appeared, he went for it a little stronger then he probably needed to.

The Walker went down and Amber saw Daryl wasn't trying to make a huge deal out of it and she felt a small smile. But it disappeared when three more Walkers appeared and went for Daryl. It was so quick, that Amber had only a little time to react. She felt something hit her in the back after shooting a Walker down that went for Daryl. She stumbled forward and turned, narrowly missing a massive Walker twice her size as it came at her again. She ran from it to a certain distance before turning and shooting it down from a safer distance.

There was a scream in the distance and Amber realized how quickly the shit had hit the fan. She quickly checked if Daryl was okay, before rushing off into the trees towards the screams.

"Grimes!" Amber heard Daryl yell, but she didn't stop.


	6. Chapter 6- Blood

Amber kept running. Things had turned and bit them in the ass so quickly she didn't have time to react mentally and logically. She needed to stop and think about what she was doing but the screams echoing through the forest made her scared for Carl's life. But what she didn't realize at first was that the screams were female. As she ran it took her a moment to realize it must have been Ruth, the only other women in the group. Amber remembered that she went south with Jack, but the screams seemed to come from elsewhere. The woods were disorientating and sounds could be heard from different directions. But Amber went with gut feeling and headed east, towards the road.

She could hear someone following her, but too quickly to be a walker and she knew it was Daryl. He wasn't going to call out her name when they could attract attention and she gave him points for smarts. Ruth's screaming kept hitting the air and Amber knew once she got to her, if she did at all, walkers would be on the scene. No doubt. But there was a mystery behind this. Why will she not stop screaming? If she was dying, she'd dead by now. Maybe her partner was dead, but Daryl had said Ruth was good and was a tough woman, so you would expect her to be smart and move on and get back to the group before she was attacked as well. But that wasn't the case.

Amber got to a bank slop and stopped to catch her breath. And then she stopped breathing as she looked down in the bank. It was a herd. A herd of walkers, traveling the same way she had planned to. At least fifty or so slugged along the stream at the bottom and followed the screams. Amber walked backwards away from the edge so they wouldn't see her and felt a hand go over her mouth and another pulled her down to the ground. She at first wanted to elbow whoever grabbed her from behind, but she resisted the instinct as the hand loosened almost straight away. She turned on the spot, now kneeling down in the leaf litter and faced Daryl Dixon who had an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin'?" He asked.

"Ruth's in trouble. The whole group. There's a walker herd down in the bank and probably more are spread out around the area"

"We need to get going to the prison then"

"What about Carl?"

"He's obviously not out here. Probably still in the prison for all we know"

"Or he could be dead" Amber said panicked.

"Grimes, I'm sure he's alive. You haven't seen him the past few months, the kids become smart. He's tough"

_He must have been to kill his own mother_ Amber thought sadly but honestly. Amber nodded.

"C'mon. We got to gather the group and get out of here. Before we're lunch"

Amber nodded again and Daryl and she stood up. Silently, they ran alone the bank in the direction they came but away from the edge.

Once they reached the road to where the car was parked, no one was there. They found there was a lot more walkers spread around the area than first thought.

Being that Ruth was still screaming, the sound sounded like it was coming from up the road, nowhere near where Daryl and Amber had thought she would have been. Quickly, they made their way down the road towards the cries, taking out walkers as they went.

Amber pulled an arrow back on the bow as they turned around a bend in the road, preparing to launch it as Ruth's screams were literally meters away. Daryl also had his crossbow raised.

The two's eyes fell on a huddle of walkers kneeling on the ground, digging and gorging themselves on a body. Jack. Amber freezed as Daryl wasted no time running to Ruth who was lying on the ground, still screaming. Jack was an easy meal, so they paid no attention to the screaming women. Amber couldn't take her eyes off the body being engulfed only meters away, her eyes going wide and thoughts going blank. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She's seen this hundreds of times. Hundreds.

Suddenly, a voice brought her back to the present.

"Grimes! Grimes! Amber, wake up and come an look at this!" Daryl said. Amber shook her head was immediately reacted. She came and squatted next to Daryl when he hovered over Ruth in the trees by the road.

Tears streamed down Ruths face and she couldn't move. Because her left ankle was trapped in a bear trap.

"Sweet fucking Christ. What's a freaking bear trap doing out here?" Amber said quietly.

"Don't know. But looks like it's almost taken her foot off. We can still save her, but we gotta cut it off and get her back to the prison before she bleeds out" said Daryl calmly. Amber nodded, flustered. Ruth didn't seem to hear their words as she was red faced and in so much pain she had no more strength to scream.

"What about the others?"

"Once we get back to the car, we can hold off the walkers for a while, but only for a while. It's all the time we can give them" said Daryl.

"Ok, well then let's get this over with… I'll do it" Amber said. And when she said that, she meant cut Ruths foot off.

"Are you sure?" Asked Daryl, but not sounding doubtful.

"Yes," said Amber as she shuffled herself closer to Ruth's leg and placing her bow down, "You get your arms under her, so the moment the foots off, you can run her back to the car. Ill cover you, ok?"

Daryl nodded, slightly surprised that he wasn't the one who made a decision for once and moved to Ruth's upper body and got one arm under her torso and other under her knees.

"How do we keep her quiet?" asked Daryl and Amber handed him a random branch from the ground. He didn't question and worked it in Ruth's mouth, who didn't complain.

"Ready?" Amber asked and Daryl nodded. Amber pulled out her hunting knife and looked for the weakest point in the bone that had been exposed from the trap. When she found it, without much hesitation, she brought the knife down into the exposed flesh.

Ruth made a strange muffled sound and passed out. The bear trap had done most the work going through bone and Amber didn't have to do much, but the act she just committed made her feel sick in so many ways. Amber brought the knife down a second time before she could throw up and the knife went straight through. Daryl immediately lifted Ruth, fresh blood hitting Ambers face and she felt the vomit in the back of her throat.

"Let's go!" Daryl said and Amber ran after him after grabbing her bow and stuffing her knife back in her boot. Walkers started to stumble out of the trees and onto the road in Daryl's path. Amber ran ahead and took them out before they became a problem. They got to the car and Amber opened the back car door and covered Daryl as he quickly and carefully placed Ruth on the back seats. While Daryl was closing the back door and opened the driver one, Amber hadn't noticed a walker coming towards her from the side. She didn't turn in time and the walker was on her. Its mouth narrowly missed her arm and she stumbled backwards, dropping the bow. As she reached for her knife but, Daryl came up behind it and stabbed it in the back of the skull.

"Watch out!" Shouted Amber as a corpse appeared behind Daryl. There was a loud BANG and the walker fell dead on the hood of the car. James and Terry had made their way back and James had shot the walker dead. Both had terrified looks. Amber picked up her bow and ran to the front seat of the car.

"Come on!" Daryl shouted at the boys as more walkers came into view. Amber turned in her seat to see Ruth still passed out. Probably a good thing. Blood from her ankle had soaked into the seat and her whole body took up the backseat.

"Shit" Amber said and got out of the car as Daryl got in the driver's seat and Terry opened the back door, to find he couldn't get in.

"Hold up" said Amber.

"Hurry up!" said Terry panicked out of his mind. Amber opened her car door and grabbed Ruth under the shoulders and pulled her up halfway out of the car, giving Terry room to crawl over into the boot and James to climb in next to Ruth. But instead of getting in, James stayed standing next to the door and aimed his shotgun at Amber herself. She froze.

"What the fuck James?" Shouted Daryl. But Amber understood and ducked. James shot the walker coming up from behind her and then threw the gun the back of the car. But it was to late. At least three walkers grabbed him and one bit into his arm as he screamed.

"JAMES!" cried Terry. Shock came over Amber in a wave and she didn't have time to think. She pushed Ruth's unconscious body back in the car, climbed in with her and closed both back car doors while Terry shouted curses at her. When both doors closed, Daryl started the engine.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Amber and Daryl did just that.


	7. Chapter 7- Accused

"You stupid bitch" Terry said for the hundredth time and Amber was getting sick of it. It hadn't even been a minute since they had escaped and mid-twenties looking man was already blaming her for James demise.

"Pass me your shirt" Amber said instead of swearing back at Terry.

"What?"

"Hand me your fucking shirt or do you want someone else to die today?" Amber said again and Terry realized why she was asking.

"No way! Do you know how hard it is to get clean clothes around here! What if-"

"Terry! Give it to her now!" Said Daryl, like he was shouting at a misbehaving child. With an annoyed look, Terry pulled off his shirt, exposing a less than impressive chest and handed it to Amber, not taking his hate filled eyes off her stone cold ones. Amber awkwardly wedged herself between the back of the passenger seat and the front of the backseat on the car floor. Amber ignored the sweat that soaked the shirt and hoped to hell Ruth didn't wake up as she started to wrap the shirt around Ruth's calf to slow the bleeding. As Amber did this, she realized the cut wasn't clean through the ankle and it will cause problems with infection if they don't at least get rid of any pointy bits of bone, otherwise it won't heal properly. In her crouched position, Amber was at more of a risk of throwing up as her face was only partly away from Ruth's ankle, but she swallowed back and saw that there nothing else she could do for her, except keep pressure on Ruth's calf.

Terry rocked back and forth in the back of the car, still not coming to terms with what just happened. James and Jack were dead and Amber wasn't surprised she wasn't that affected by it. Yes, she was sad, upset that people had to die today, but ever since the dead started to rise, seeing someone die now was like acknowledging an animal had died in the nature documentary you were watching on your telly. You felt sorry for them, but thanked god's green earth it wasn't you. Amber just had to concentrate on finding Carl and keeping Ruth alive. As well as herself. After about ten minutes of Daryl's silence, Terry's cursing and Amber struggling to stop Ruth's blood flow, they got to the prison. Someone opened the gates and as Amber peeked out through the window, it looked like Rick's group hadn't returned yet.

As the car came to a halt, Daryl jumped out straight away and told a black man who ran over to go get a stretcher and tell someone named Hershel that they had another one. Amber stayed in the car with Ruth until someone told her otherwise. Terry went out through the back door of the car, shouting at someone how it was Ambers fault as people started to crowd around to see what was happening.

"Shit" Amber whispered to herself. Terry was a problem and a really big one.

"What do you mean?" asked a familiar voice. Amber looked over the car seats through the back and saw big mouth red head, Lily.

"Shut up Terry! We don't need you going on when we need to get help for Ruth" Amber heard Daryl say in the distance.

"What happened to Ruth?" asked a woman with greying hair, looking around in her early fifties.

"She lost her foot because of this Amber bitch" Said Terry and the small group of people that appeared all gasped and started to mutter to them.

"Where is she?!" asked the women, clearly panicked and Amber figured she must have been Ruth's mother.

"In the car but she's knocked out" said Terry and the women ran to the car. She opened the door opposite to Amber's side and saw Ruth lying unconscious. The women wailed when she saw Ruth's leg and gave Amber a look that she couldn't tell was thankful or murderous. But unlike Terry she didn't curse at Amber and waited for Daryl and the African-American man to appear with a stretcher. Amber grabbed Ruth's legs and helped push her out of the car carefully as Daryl and Ruth's mother pulled her out onto the stretcher. Once she was on and people saw Ruth being wheeled into the cell block by her mother and the African-American, people seemed to panic and started to shout questions.

"What happened? Where are Jack and James?" Lily asked being one of the many people. Beth was again with her, still silent, but a tear rolled down her face because she knew what the answer was.

"I'm sorry," Daryl said loudly to address the whole group, "James and Jack didn' make it. There was a herd and it was on us in seconds".

Outcry spread through the group. Some wailed in sadness as others just talked rushed between themselves.

Amber climbed out of the car and stood facing the group.

"It's your entire fucking fault. Rick should have thrown you out" said Terry to Amber loud enough so everyone heard, still bare chested and angry.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault that James sacrificed himself. That was his choice!" Amber shouted in defense. It was a dangerous game to play, considering she had no one to back her up in this group. Except maybe Daryl, but Amber didn't even know what he thought of the whole situation.

"James is dead?" asked a boy. Mark. Lily turned to him as he walked up and became tearful.

"I'm sorry Mark…" Lily said. Mark shook his blonde head and looked at Amber for answers.

"He died saving your life?" He asked, choked. Amber bit her lip and crossed her arms as she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. He went down fighting" She finally said as she raised her head and looked him in the eye to show she meant it. Mark walked closer and Amber felt the tension and sorrow coming off him in waves that could have knocked her over. And then with a shout he lunged for her. Amber was considerably smaller than him and was nimble enough to step out of his way and held her ground with her knees bent as Mark turned on her again. She jumped back slightly as Mark started for her once more but Daryl had his arms around Mark before he got close enough.

"Mark calm down! Calm down" Daryl said and shot Terry a look for help but Terry ignored him.

"Kids got a right to be mad. Rick's kid wouldn't even have run off if she didn't come to our doorstep" Terry said as Mark struggled out of Daryl's arms and ran off in no direction in particular. Lily ran after him dragging Beth with her. Once they were gone, Amber turned her full attention to Terry.

"I don't know what your problem is buddy, but I'm pretty sure you're just looking for someone to blame here and I'm not that someone. So back OFF! Because if anyone's here to blame for anything, it's you. I didn't even see you help Ruth with her fucking missing foot! Did you even ask what happened? No! So don't talk about me like I'm to blame for _any_ of this" Amber raged and could a deep breath. Amber use to be very calm and controlling person as a police officer, but being off the job so long has changed her temper. Terry stared at her with hate, looking like he was about to attack her as well as Mark. But Daryl stepped between them before anything happened.

"Terry, you're on watch for the other group to return. Grimes, come with me" Daryl said grabbing Ambers arm. His touch made her suddenly very self-conscious.

"What are you doing?" She asked hushed as Daryl dragged her to the cell block Ruth was rushed into, leaving a very fumed Terry.

"Savin' your sorry ass. You can't afford to look like a raging bitch in front of people who have more trust in Terry then you" Daryl replied as he pulled her into the cell block, shutting the door behind him so no one wondered in.

"How could anyone have trust in that asshole? What's it to you anyway?" Amber asked as Daryl still didn't release his grip.

"Do you want to survive in this group or not?" Daryl said, finally letting go of Ambers arm as they arrived in a cell block identical to the one Amber had spent in the night before. The stretcher where Ruth laid stood in the center of the block so there was plenty of room for people to gather round her. The African-American man was standing over her, making sure she was still alive, as was Ruth's mother.

"Was she bit?" asked a man's voice. The voice belonged to a man who suddenly appeared on a pair of crutches, bald and had a snow white beard. And he had more in common with Ruth then Amber thought possible. He was missing his right leg from above the knee and Amber tried not to stare.

"We don't think so" said Daryl as he walked up to the man. "But if Jack hadn't gone down, she'd would have been"

The man made his way up to the stretcher and saw Ruth's ankle. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"What do you think Hershel?" asked the African- American.

"Ok, this isn't cut good enough. I'll need the hedge trimmers, fresh bandages, pain killers and something to elevate the leg" Hershel said and both Daryl and the other man were off as Ruths mother took hold of her daughters hand. Before Daryl walked off on her, Amber grabbed his arm. She wanted to be brief because she wanted Ruth to live.

"What about me? Can I help?"

"You can help by standin' back and keepin outta the way" He said and hurried off. Amber sighed and did as he said, because she knew he was right. So she walked to the top of the steps, sat with her legs under her and listened to Ruth awake from consciousness and scream. And scream endlessly.


	8. Chapter 8- Judith

Chapter 8- Judith

It had been about half an hour after since Ruth had entered the cell block. Hershel had patched her up in minutes, and it hadn't taken long for her to pass out again and in that time Amber had a lot to think about. That bear trap was planted out there, in a spot it had no need to be. There were no properties or lands out there. There was a possibility a past group put it there to stop walkers or catch wildlife. If it was for the wildlife, there's an also the possibility someone was still out there.

Amber's thoughts drifted to Carl and guilt made her stomach knot. What if it was her fault that he left?

The sound of someone beside her brought her back to the present. To her surprise, the African-American man sat down next to her, not to close so to startle her.

"You're the one who helped save her?" He asked, pointing at Ruth. Amber nodded, deciding he wasn't like the rest of them, one to point fingers at her.

"Daryl and I got her to the car before she bled out" Amber stated. The man held out a hand but Amber didn't take it. The man didn't look one bit surprised and took back his hand.

"Names Tyreese" the man said.

"Nice to meet you" Amber said with a small smile. "At least I know there is someone who's nice around here"

Tyreese laughed a little. "Don't worry, folks wouldn't hate you forever. They just got to get use to you"

"That might take longer than you think" Amber said. "I mean, they are more concerned about me then why Ruth is in the state she's in"

"I'm not" Said Tyreese. "Daryl either. He told me and Hershel what happened; he thinks someone deliberately planted the trap there"

Amber looked over to where Daryl had seated himself at a table before, but he was gone. At what Tyreese said, Amber realized how close hers and Daryl's thought track was.

"That was what I was thinking too" said Amber, just as Rick walked into the cell block. Amber was on her feet; wanting to know if Carl was with him, but it didn't look like it and her heart dropped. Hershel appeared from one of the cells to speak in Rick's ear, most likely telling him what happened to Ruth as Rick gave her mother, who hadn't left Ruth's side, a sympathetic look and then looked at Amber. The look was expressionless but Amber thanked it at least wasn't homicidal.

Amber walked down the steps as Tyreese got to his feet.

"Is she going to live?" Rick asked.

"Should do unless it gets infected" Said Hershel. "Otherwise, she should be fine. Thanks to your sister"

Rick gave Amber a look and swallowed.

"Thank you" He said finally and Amber nodded.

"No problem" She said and asked "Any sign of Carl?"

"Only this" said a women's voice. A black woman with dark dreadlocks stalked in and straight away striked Amber in many ways. She had a strong and cautious air about her and Amber knew this person was not to be crossed. What really struck her was the sword that was swung over the women's back. She held up a sheriff's hat, the one that Carl was wearing yesterday.

"Found it down by the creek" She said and handed it to Rick who looked at it longingly.

"Shit" Amber said.

"Do you think someone might have taken him?" asked Hershel.

"Do you think it was the guy who I saw in the forest?" Amber suddenly asked. Everyone looked at her.

"We better fucking hope not" Rick said, placing the hat on his head.

"Who is this eye patch guy anyway? What is that all about?" Amber asked.

"Story short, he's insane" said the black women, crossing her arms, not taking her eyes off Amber for a second.

"They could have been the one who placed the trap" said Hershel. Rick nodded.

"Doesn't matter. People died today because Carl went missing and whoever took him are at fault" Rick said but then looked at Amber. "But some people think different…"

Amber sighed. "Rick-"

"Not me. I'm talking about Terry. What really happened out there?" Rick asked. _Fucking Terry, _Amber thought.

"We were too late to save Jack. They had got to him before us. James bit it saving my life" Amber said, the words feeling funny on her tongue.

"Do you have evidence to back that up?" Rick asked and once again Amber was angry. He still didn't trust her, his own sister, even when she saved one of his own. But before she could reply, Daryl walked in.

"I was there, saw the whole thing" He said as he walked up to the little gathering. Amber had never been so grateful of someone in her life.

"Is that right?" asked Rick.

"Why would I lie? Why would ya own sister lie to ya?" Daryl asked, eyebrows raised. Amber stayed quiet as Rick thought this over.

"She helped save this girl's life today," Daryl said pointing at Ruth, "I think she deserves a reward. Like respect". Amber stared at Daryl, not expecting him going the whole extra mile. And she liked it. Liked it a lot more then she thought. So she thought she would take advantage of it while she could.

"May I see my niece?" She asked. She had thought of asking for a while, but she didn't feel people trusted her enough.

"What?" asked Rick. "How did you know about that?"

Daryl tensed, not saying anything. So Amber acted quickly.

"I overheard some people talking about 'Rick's baby'" Amber said. "Can I see her?"

Rick hesitated.

"You know you might not even be related, right?" He said. Amber nodded.

"I know" she said. Rick thought this over, the mind process plain on his face.

"…ok" he finally said. "This way" Rick walked to a door at the back of the cell block. Amber and Daryl followed, but the rest of them stayed behind knowing this was a family matter.

The three of them walked through a couple hallways that haven't even been cleaned of blood yet and entered the prison cafeteria. It was empty apart from Carol sitting at a table with a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Is that…" Amber started and Carol stood and turned to them, the bundle slightly moving in her arms. Amber walked forward and reached for the blankets but Carol seemed reluctant to give it over. But one look from Rick and she carefully placed the bundle in Ambers arms, not looking happy about it. Amber let out a little gasp of happiness as she pulled back the blanket a little to stare upon her niece's tiny face.

"She's beautiful" Amber said as the baby little out a squeal and she smiled down at the little human being. The baby opened its blue eyes and stared at her.

"What's her name again?" Amber asked as a small tear rolled down her face. So much had happened since Daryl had told her, plus for his sake she was pretending not to know.

"Judith" Carol said. Amber turned to Rick.

"She has your nose" Amber said. Daryl walked up closer, affection for Judith clear.

"She has your eyes" He said. Amber smiled at him.

"Proof that she's my niece then" Amber said. The baby started to cry and Carol asked for her back.

"It's time for feeding" Carol said. Amber didn't want to give the small life back but did so anyway, sad the child left her arms so soon.

"You know, I never thought I would see a baby again" Amber said, wiping away a tear.

"None of us did" said Rick. Amber looked out the window to see it was starting to get dark.

"I know you still don't trust me completely. Name anything I can do to help find Carl and let me prove to you I can be part of this group. Anything to protect her" Amber said, looking at Judith.

Rick stared at her and then finally nodded.

"You can start by taking the watch Jack was to have tonight. We will set out at first light tomorrow to search for Carl. You can come if you're too tied by the morning" Rick said and started to leave. Before leaving the room, he said "Go eat something. You will need your strength" And he was gone. And Amber finally started to believe things between them could be mended.

After eating, Daryl lead Amber to the watch tower she was to watch from that night and being alone, she took the chance to ask questions.

"Why didn't you want Rick to know you had told me about Judith?" Amber asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a second command here. Rick wouldn't want me handing out information to newbies" Daryl said.

"But you did anyway" Amber said.

"I thought being that your family; you had a right to know"

"So you think its Rick baby?"

"I never said that, but it's a possibility" Daryl said and Amber paused.

"I think she's my niece. Even if we found she wasn't, I would still call her my niece" Amber said.

"Why?"

"Because either way, she's Carl's sister. Meaning she's family"

"You've got a deep sense for family, don't ya?" said Daryl.

"It's number one" said Amber and they reached the watch tower entrance. Daryl went first and Amber followed him up the stairs.

"Rick can be a dick sometimes, but he's still my brother" Amber continued "Which also makes me ask, why did you stick up for me if you have a… reputation to keep?" Amber asked.

Daryl shrugged as they got to the top of the tower.

"It felt like the right thing to do. You don't deserve to be blamed for something because you thought you had better chances else where's" Daryl said.

"And I thank you for that" said Amber, who set down her bow and quiver against a wall.

"No problem" He said and Amber felt a sort of tension between them. She didn't really know how to thank him, so ended up walking up to him; standing on her tiptoes and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" She said again and Daryl nodded and left the tower. Once he was gone, she picked up the rifle that sat on the ground, used for watches and stepped outside and watched the sun go down.


	9. Chapter 9- Pain

Chapter 9- Pain

Amber headed back inside the tower around what she guessed was early morning; the sun had not come up yet. She was only to be quick, to see if there was something to keep her warm. The cold had really set in and her naked arms were feeling it. She spotted a blue blanket sitting in the corner and before grabbing it, she said "Thank you Jack". She didn't know if it was his or not, or if it's just here for anyone who was on watch, but she felt she needed to thank someone. So while she was at it, she said "Thank you James". James death was unpreventable if he was to save her. Even if she had jumped out and dragged him into the car, he would have turned. Plus, she could have died as well and Ruth might have bled out.

Amber shook her thoughts away and wrapped the blanket around herself. This was no time to feel guilty.

She went outside on the tower balcony again and scanned the fence perimeter, only seeing walkers. But always looking for Carl.

She started to circle around the tower and then heard voices. Two of them, making their way up the tower and neither sounded happy. Amber didn't trust they were friendly and kneeled below the windows, to the right side of the tower, away from the door out. She cursed when she realized if she hadn't gone inside, she would have seen who had entered the tower. Maybe they were waiting for her to not be looking? The thought put her on edge and her hands gripped the gun tightly.

She heard footsteps and two people exit onto the balcony. Amber was surprised to hear a small girl's voice. Beth's voice.

"Please stop this! This is insane!" She said. The desperation in her voice was clear and Amber sneaked a peek around the corner. Mark was standing with his back to her, gripping both of Beth's arms tightly. It was obvious she was in pain.

"Why won't you do this with me Beth? Do you realize how easy this will be?" Mark said. Amber felt her eyebrows come together in confusion.

"You're not thinking straight. We all miss James but it's not worth it" Beth said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, I'm thinking _very _clearly. You just don't understand. I want you with me on this, you're my best friend. Don't you want to see James again?"

Amber's heart stopped.

"We all loved James, but it's not worth killing ourselves over!" Beth said as she struggled and was about to scream but Mark brought her into his arms and laid a hand over her mouth. Amber raised the gun in her hands slightly.

"As I said," Mark said as he started to pull Beth closer to the railing. "If we jump now, while no one's around, they won't see our bodies until the morning. The fall will destroy our brains, so we won't come back as one of _them"_ Mark said, sounding delirious. He was drunk. Very, very drunk. Beth struggled and bit his hand.

"Beth, stop!" Mark said loudly but hushed. He turned the girl to face him again.

"Mark, please stop this. I understand how you feel"

"You will never understand. He was more than my friend…" Marks voice trailed off. Beth shook her head, just not getting it.

Amber noticed the tone in Marks voice. She was more than familiar with it and she realized what he was talking about. Her heart sunk.

"You loved him" Amber said as she stood up and stepped out from where she was hiding, gun lowered. Beth jumped in surprise and Mark turned to Amber.

"What?" Mark asked.

"You loved him. In fact, _in _love with him" Amber said, placing the gun slowly on the ground. Beth gave Mark a look, but he didn't look at her.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Mark, shocked.

"So it's true?" Amber asked.

Mark let go of Beth and used the rail as support. Beth, now free, ran to Amber's side. She was taken by surprise with that, but didn't question.

"I…I never told anyone. Not even James. How could you know?" Mark asked again.

"Lucky guess" Amber said.

"No, really?" Mark said. Amber sighed.

"…Ok, only partly a lucky guess. You're not the only person who has lost someone they love this past year" Amber said, swallowing down the pain of the words.

"Then you should understand. I can't take this anymore" Mark said shaking his head, tears welling in his eyes.

"Mark-" Beth started, but didn't know what to say as tears started to roll down her cheeks as well.

"Mark. I know it hurts, but… just trust me. You have to take it a day at a time. I had to and yes it still hurts to this minute, but I don't think about it and I get through" Amber said, trying to keep her voice level. Mark looked Amber in the eyes.

"What was his name?" he asked.

"…Dominick" Amber whispered. She never thought she would speak the name again. Never wanted to. It was a demon she didn't think she would have to ever think about again.

Mark nodded and then looked down at the ground below. Then he looked back at Amber.

"…Jump with me" he suddenly said. Amber shook her head.

"I can't do that. James saved my life in sacrifice for his. His sacrifice wouldn't be honored if I did. And you! He would want you to live" She said. Mark stared at her, his lip trembling.

Mark broke down and covered his face with his hands as he crouched on the floor. Beth ran to him and hugged him. Amber sighed; feeling like the crisis had been averted. But she had no such luck. Mark made a sudden out bust had got his leg over the railing before she could even react. Beth screamed and grabbed his arm.

"Mark stop!" she screamed. Amber ran and grabbed the back of Marks shirt.

"No! No, please. Just let me go" Mark shouted. Amber tried pulling him back, but most of his weight was over the railing and Mark was bigger than both her and Beth.

"Get back here now, you drunk idiot!" Amber said. With another tug, she managed to pull Mark back over. He collapsed to the ground again.

"Why can't you go? You bitch!" Mark screamed.

"Yep that's me. The bitch. Now get up" Amber said, grabbing Marks arm.

"Wait!" Beth cried "Please, You can't tell anyone about this"

"What?"

"No one needs to know about this. Especially Rick. People will give him crap. Please" Beth said. Amber looked into the girls desperate blue eyes.

"I don't know… He tried to kill himself. And, he's drunk! Where did he even get the booze?" Amber said hushed.

"I know, I know but-"

Beth didn't get to finish the sentence because Mark had gotten up and tackled Amber to the ground. She felt her head hit the concrete hard and pain spread through her skull. But Amber got her wits together quickly. Mark sat up and went to punch her, but when he tackled her, it was clumsy and she found her arms quickly. She blocked Marks blow and kneed him in the side. Her attack caused him to roll away from her and she managed to get herself to her feet.

Mark grabbed her ankle and from where he laid on the ground and she turned and kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. With a curse, he let her go. Beth stood staring at Amber as she gasped for air. Mark got to his knees, holding his nose as blood started to run down his lips.

"You…bitch" He said.

"Try to hurt yourself, Beth or me again and I will kill you" Amber said. She didn't mean it, but Mark needed to get his head on straight. "Don't ever try to attack me again. I know you're hurting and you want to die, but there's been enough death. What just happened here was needless" Amber said, heaving. The pain hadn't faded from her head.

"Amm…Amber. Your heads bleeding" Said Beth.

Amber turned to Beth and placed a hand on the back of her own head. She brought her hand back to see dark sticky blood. Her vision started to blur.

"How am I to explain this if I'm not to tell anyone what's happened?" Amber asked Beth. But before Beth could reply, Amber landed on her knees.

"Oh my god" Beth said and came to her side.

"What did you do to me kid?" Amber asked Mark as she was unable to think straight.

"Mark, get some help!" Beth asked and Amber saw Mark shake his head. But Amber did hear shouting in the distance. Mark got up and ran down the tower steps and Amber lost her vision.

"What's…What… help" Amber mumbled as she laid her head down on the ground in defeat. She could hear Beth shouting for help, but her ears started to ring and she was no longer conscious enough to think properly. Though her blurred vision she saw someone run onto the balcony. It was Daryl, but before anything else happened, she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10- Sorrow

Chapter 10 - Sorrow

Amber could feel someone carrying her. Two strong arms holding her to someone as they ran with her. She couldn't see and could barely hear, the ringing in her ears was so loud. But she did hear shouting and sudden gunshots. Amber felt the person crouch to the ground and lay her down gently to put her out of harm's way. She wanted to speak, but couldn't find her voice and let out a small choke.

"It's ok" said a voice "You'll be just fine. Just hold on. Just hold…" The voice faded and Amber well and truly passed out.

Amber saw Dominick standing in the field across from her. She hadn't had this dream in a long time and she was shocked at how much his face had faded from her memory. But she never forgot him, him as a person. She walked closer, yellow and white daisies brushing at her ankles as she walked. Dominick didn't move as Amber started to run to him. She wanted him. She needed him. His support, his love. She wanted it back.

"Dominick!" Amber screamed his name; she wanted to say it once again. But Dominick still didn't run to her as she did to him. She reached him and she realized she still couldn't make out his face well. It was blurred, distorted, because she couldn't remember what he looked like.

"Dom…" Amber's voice trailed off and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dominick hugged her back and for once in a long, long time, she felt wanted. She felt safe. But then his grip tightened. Tighter and tighter around her waist.

"Dom?" Amber said startled and pulled back a little. But it wasn't Dom anymore. His face was cut open, distorted more than it was before and bloody. His neck was ripped open and flesh was visible as blood splatted his shirt.

"NO!" Amber screamed in high pitch. She turned to run but Dominick grabbed her from behind and bit into her neck as she screamed. She watched as the daisies in the field turned red and she lost sight of everything as the sky turned black.

"Amber? Are you awake? If you can hear me, raise your right hand"

Amber raised her right hand, even though she didn't know who she was hearing. Her eyes stayed shut, she didn't want to see.

"Is she awake?" Amber heard Rick's voice.

"Just barely. We need her more awake but to stitch her up". _Stitch me up?_ Amber thought dully.

"No concussion then?" Asked another voice. Daryl.

"Let's have a look" said the first voice and Amber felt a thumb lift up her eye lid and saw a bright light shine into her eye. The sudden brightness scared her and she found her arms. She violently pushed away the person who shone the light and scrambled sideways on the mattress she was on into a wall. Everyone tensed.

"Amber, Amber! It's ok" Rick said as he raised a hand and looked like he was trying to calm a scared animal. Amber felt like a scared animal and her head still hurt. Hershel was sitting next to her bed on a chair while Rick and Daryl leaned against the opposite wall.

"What happened?" Amber asked, her head throbbing.

"When Mark attacked you, you hit your head pretty bad. We were worried there was internal bleeding against the skull but that doesn't seem like the case now. You seem fine now" Hershel said.

"How long was I out?"

"About four hours" Hershel said and Amber looked out the window to see morning light. _At least I got some sleep_ Amber thought.

"What about Mark? Is Beth ok?" Amber asked. The men went silent.

"…Mark shot at us. I was about to take him out, but… he shot himself" Rick said. Amber went silent.

"Oh god…" Amber said placing a hand on her forehead. That explains the shooting she heard.

"…Did anyone get hurt?" Amber asked.

"No one except you" Hershel said.

"So…did Beth tell you what happened?"

"She said that Mark was suicidal, he missed James more than anything. The boys where close. It's a good thing you stopped him when you did but… Beth believes you did your best. She hasn't said anything else but, to in shock" Rick said. _So, she hasn't told them_ Amber thought. She opened her mouth to tell them everything, but closed it again. What if there was a good reason Beth was keeping this a secret? Amber knew she was going to have to lead up on this.

Amber looked around herself. She was in her prison cell.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I made sure you got out of there in one piece" Daryl said. Once again, Daryl had done something for her that she didn't know how to repay.

Amber went to nod but the back of her head throbbed painfully.

"Ouch" she said wincing and touching her head. Hershel passed her a rag and she placed it on her head.

"You need stitches; you've got one nasty cut" Hershel said, "But only if you're willing"

"Do you have any pain killers?"

"Yes, but nothing to strong right at the moment, we've been using most of it on Ruth"

"How is Ruth?" Amber asked.

"She's doing good" Daryl said. Amber sighed in relief.

"Ok, well… let's get this over with then" Amber said. "But first, what about Carl? What about the search?"

"I sent some people out, Glenn and that. Daryl is going to go now" Said Rick. Amber was confused. She turned to Daryl.

"Why didn't you go before?" Amber asked.

"Wanted ta make sure you were ok first. You hit your head pretty bad" Daryl said shrugging "Anyways, I should go. I'll be back before nightfall"

"Wait!" said Amber, "I want to help"

"Not in your condition. You need to rest" Hershel said.

"Well then help my condition and I'm going. This is my decision"

Everyone was silent. Then Daryl spoke up.

"I'll be happy to put up with her. She has a hell of a shot" He said. Amber looked at her older brother hopefully.

Rick finally nodded and with a final look at Amber, Daryl was off. She didn't even have time to say thank you. Something she's been saying a lot to him lately.

"Right this way then" Hershel said and got up on his crutches. He left the room cell and Amber followed with Rick. Hershel gestured her to sit at one of the tables. Amber spotted the large curved needle among other things sitting on the table and she swallowed back a little fear.

To her surprise, Rick took a seat next her and held out a hand. She was hesitant at first; her brother hadn't been exactly nice to her lately. But she took it anyway and took it as a sign. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt Hershel part her hair. It was painful and for most of the time Amber gripped Ricks hand tightly. The alcohol just its self, made her cringe. She didn't scream but, always clenched her teeth and got through it. Afterwards, she was given painkillers and was given back her bow and quiver. Before she left, Carol appeared carrying Judith. And she didn't look happy to see Amber.

"Are you happy?" she asked as Amber was about to leave.

"I'm sorry?" Amber asked.

"Are you happy that three people and possibly a fourth are now dead because of you?" Carol said. She was looking for a fight but Amber wasn't looking for one. But Carol's expression was getting on her nerves.

"This is not my fault. I tried helping Mark and Carl is NOT dead" Amber said, walking towards Carol.

"Don't think you're the only one who cares of Carl. Trust me" Carol said.

"Amber-" Rick started but thought better.

"I don't think that, but do I see _you_ going out and looking for him?" Amber asked. Carol let out an angry sigh.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've got a baby to care for"

"One's that's not even yours!" Amber almost shouted. The anger she felt made her head throb even more then it was before.

"Someone-"Carol started but stopped when Daryl walked in.

"What the fuck is going on? Grimes, let's go" He said. Amber shot Carol a dirty look before kissing Judith good-bye. The tiny human being gave her a joyful look. There was some much intelligence in those blue eyes; she obviously didn't take after her mother in that department. Amber waved to Judith as she left and followed Daryl outside. He went and sat straight down on a motorbike and Amber stopped and stared.

"You're going to drive a motorbike?" She asked, shocked.

"What's wrong with it?" Daryl asked.

"Um, it's loud and exposing in nearly every way!" Amber said.

"Yeah, but it makes me look hot" He said. Amber shook her head, not going to admit she agreed.

"But seriously, it's quick, easy to start up and…" Daryl's voice trailed off, "…yeah"

"If you say so" Amber said and walked up the motorbike, but then stopped.

"Helmets?" She asked and Daryl smiled at her.

"Yeah, didn't think so" Amber said and sat on the bike. She put her arms around him, trying not to seem shy about it, even though she wasn't even sure how he would react.

"Not to shy aren't ya?" Daryl said.

"Ha! Would you rather me to be?" Amber asked.

"Nah, this is good. As long as you don't fall off" Daryl said, starting up the engine. The motorbike made a loud chucking sound and they were off. Amber's arms tighten as they zoomed out of the prison gates. She could feel how fit Daryl was through his clothes and how his muscles worked as he skillfully rode the bike through groups of walkers. Then Amber realized what she was thinking and shook her head.

_Rick would kill me _she thought. But how could a girl not help but have some sort of feelings for a man who has taken her side so many times? Against so many people? He had great arms too. Amber shook her head again. _Stop it Amber _she thought to herself. Then she thought back to her long lost dream. That was going to haunt her for a while. She guessed her mind was looking for a distraction.


	11. Chapter 11- Insanity

Chapter- Insanity

Amber noticed Daryl was driving east; away from the area they visited last time. The creek went up right and around the prison and she had a feeling Carl's hat had drifted down stream. Amber and Daryl weren't planning to meet up with the other group and were going to scout further up steam then to them. Daryl stopped the bike and let Amber get off first. They had ended up stopping at the end of a bitumen road and by the looks Daryl planned for them to track though on the dirt paths those lead in the forest.

"There might be some game out here" Amber said thoughtfully.

"Just what I was thinkin'" Daryl replied and lead the way into the trees, crossbow over his shoulder. But Amber didn't follow. Daryl turned back to her.

"You comin' or not Grimes?" Daryl asked. Amber shook her head a little.

"Don't you hear it?" she asked. Daryl went silent and listened.

"I don't hear nothing'"

"Exactly. Where… where are the birds?" Amber asked turning in a circle.

"Don't know, maybe there's a fire nearby and we can't see it thought the trees" Daryl said. Amber nodded.

"Maybe Carl set up a camp?"

"Well, then let's go check it out" Daryl said and started off into the trees again. Amber followed.

It was far past mid-day before they said anything to each other. They both weren't very talkative people, so neither of them found it awkward. Amber was use to trekking through the woods; she had been doing so most of the year. But she found herself suddenly needing a tree for support. Her head was _hurting._ She reached quickly into her pocket and brought out a pill bottle. The sound of the pills rattling caught Daryl's attention, who was further ahead and he turned back.

"Grimes?" He asked as Amber swallowed down some painkillers, leaning on the tree.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she said.

"You don't look fine. If I saw you like this earlier I would have taken you back to the prison" Daryl said.

"I'm good; we just need to get to the stream. I just need water that's all" Amber said.

"Yeah, well we are almost there, but we are turning around the moment you think you can't walk" Daryl said and Amber nodded.

The two of them continued, Amber a little slower than she was at first. The fresh stitches on the back of her head hurt liked a motherfucker, but she kept going. Headaches were the last of her problems.

Amber was relieved to hear the sound of running water and she picked up her pace. The creek was reasonably full but it wasn't flowing a great amount. There was still patches of sand peeking through, water slowly making its way around the tiny islands in the stream.

Amber walked past Daryl and down the bank slowly towards the water. She crouched down and cupped as much as she could into her hands and threw it onto her face. The water was like the breathe of life in her mouth as she drank.

Daryl crouched down beside her and had a drink as well. Then he asked something she didn't expect.

"Who's Dominick?" He asked. Amber choked on some water.

"I'm sorry?"

"While you were out, you were saying a name in your sleep. Dominick" he said. Amber stayed silent and Daryl realized what he was asking.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be poking around in your business"

"No, it's fine. You can ask, you have a right considering everything you have done for me. I just don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry" Amber said, standing up. Daryl stood up as well.

"I won't ask again" he said.

"Thank you" Amber said, looking up at him. He had dark haunted eyes. Very haunted. He must have seen so much since she left. She knew it got harder every day for the groups, having to try and keep peace with each other and have to search for food for large amounts of people. Some people, like her brother, took more responsibility then others to keep their group alive. Daryl acted like one of those people, but Amber didn't think he knew it.

He broke his gaze with hers to look over her shoulder. She thought at first he was doing it to avoid looking at her, but then she realized he had spotted something.

"Get down" He suddenly said and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the ground. Amber turned on the spot where she was now crouched to see what he was looking at.

"There" Daryl whispered, pointing down the bank. Amber craned her neck almost over the water to see what he was talking about. It was a camp fire, newly put out beside the water. They didn't see the smoke at first because they were upwind from it. Amber and Daryl were silent for a minute, searching for any human life. But whoever was there seemed to have moved on. They stayed crouched there for another minute to make sure, and then Daryl took the lead and slowly rose with crossbow in hands. Amber followed with her own bow in her hands.

They approached, Daryl kicking at the logs that still smoked when they got to it. Amber started to loosen the tension in her arm and lower her bow, when she heard someone behind her. Someone who wasn't Daryl.

Amber started to turn but the sound of a gun reload made her freeze. Daryl tensed beside her.

"Don- don't, don't move", said a shaky voice, "Throw your weapons to the ground, far, far away and then get on your knees, hands behind your head". Amber and Daryl exchanged looks before they both threw they weapons to the ground and got on their knees. Amber could feel the blood rushing in her ears.

"Hands on heads!" shouted the man and Amber and Daryl did as they were told. Amber heard the person shuffle their feet and they were suddenly appeared in front of her. He was a weedy looking man, he didn't look healthy. His clothes were disgusting and smelt strongly of weed. He kept the rifle in his hands aimed it at both her and Daryl as he looked them over.

"Oh, oh, no, no. He won't like this. What am I going to do?" said the man.

"Ok man, we aren't looking for any trouble. We're just-" Daryl started.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up" the man said, pointing the gun closer to Daryl's face. Amber knew this man was crazy or a least not right in some way. He was like a scared animal, unpredictable. Amber thought while the man had his attention focused on Daryl, she might have had a chance of jumping him, and grabbing the gun. But the man saw her move slightly and turned to her.

"Don't move pretty lady, I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do" he said, pointing the gun at her.

"Do want me to help you decide?" asked Amber. Daryl shot her look asking what she was doing.

"What?" asked the man angrily. Amber swallowed and tried to keep her cool.

"Do you want me to help you decide? This situation must be very difficult for you" She said in a cooing voice. The man shook his head.

"No, no, no, he wouldn't like that" the man said.

"Who's he? Why don't you tell me your name? Hmm?" Amber asked calmly. The man once again shook his head.

"He wouldn't want me to tell you that. He would want me to kill you, but he hasn't set his eyes on a lady for so long. He would like you", the man said, his words unsettling Amber," But I have brought him many people. He was angry me the last time, so angry. Angry, angry, angry. It was lucky that boy was of use"

His words caught Amber's attention.

"Who was the last person you took to 'him'? This boy?" amber asked. The man stared at her.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck. You think I'm stupid, don't you? He says I am, but I know I'm not. He just says hash things when he's angry. I'm, I'm not telling you anything! I should just kill you!"

"No please! I don't think you're stupid! Neither does Daryl" Amber said looking at Daryl. He nodded hesitantly. The man looked between the two of them.

"You are very kind pretty lady, but I think this man doesn't like me" the crazy said. Daryl went to retort something but Amber cut him off.

"Yes, I'm very kind. And if you let me and my friend go, we will forget all of this. 'He' won't be angry at you. All you have to do is tell me who the boy was, what did he look like?"

"Why are you interested in this boy? He was just a boy in a funny cowboy hat" the man said and Amber's fears were confirmed. Someone had her nephew.

"Look, man, if don't want to let us go, I'll go with you, I won't fight. I think 'He' would like me as well. But you have to do something for me first"

"Yeah? What's that?" asked the man, sounding at least intrigued.

"You let my friend go. He won't cause any trouble and he'll forget about all of this" Amber said and searched the man's face for a reaction. He seemed to be considering. But he wasn't convinced.

"I can't let you go. I either kill ya both or kill him" the man said, pointing the gun at Daryl, who tensed. Amber was losing her patience.

"There's no need to kill him and if you do, I won't go with you" Amber said.

"Well, then I'm sorry," the man said, "Because now I want you but not him". The crazy pointed the gun at Daryl and Amber saw his arm tense, ready to fire.

"NO!" she screamed and before she knew it, got to her feet and tackled the man to ground, but there was still a shot fired. Daryl shouted and Amber grabbed the gun and threw it away from the man. She went to punch him but he grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her away from him as she gasped in pain. She felt fresh blood on the back of her head and knew he had pulled at the stitches. She suddenly felt faint. She clawed helplessly at the man's face as he pulled her off him. He got to his feet and she tried doing the same but her vision started to blur once again.

"I thought you were nice" the man said and kicked her hard. She let out cry of pain and curled up on herself to try protecting her stomach.

"Fuck… you" she managed to say and stared up at him. He snarled and went to kick her again. But there was a loud PING and suddenly an arrow bolt was protruding from the man's shoulder.

"Ahhh!" the man screamed and lost his footing, half falling into the creek. Amber tried getting up and grabbing the rifle but the man got to it first. He grabbed it with his good arm and ran off before she knew he was gone.

"Fuck…" Amber whispered to herself as she heaved for air.

"Grimes?! You ok?" Daryl asked as he limped towards her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you ok?" she asked as she managed to get to her knees. She saw Daryl's leg. He had been shot, blood soaking his jeans around his calf.

"Shit, he got you" Amber said, using a tree to get herself to her feet. "Is he gone?"

"He'd better be. Because if he comes back he's a dead man. He was insane"

"Yes, yes he was…" Amber tried continuing her sentence but she couldn't feel her legs.

"Grimes…?" Daryl said, stepping closer.

"He has, he has Carl…" she started saying again but she collapsed. She felt Daryl catch her before she hit the ground and she looked up at him.

"Your… your, leg. You need help" she muttered.

"Not as much as you do. Come on, we're getting outta here" Daryl said and picked her up. Amber remembered feeling light in his arms before passing out again for the second time in one day.


	12. Chapter 12- Support

**Sorry i took so long to upload this chapter D: i've been sick but i'm better now and can do some writing!**

* * *

Chapter 12- Support

Amber awoke to the sound of Daryl muttering to himself and the rip of fabric.

"How many times do I have to do this?" he said to himself. Amber cracked her eyes open slightly to see that Daryl had laid her down against a tree and was kneeling in front of her, ripping off his sleeves. She watched as he tied the two sleeves together and wrapped them around his leg wound. She saw that on his back were his crossbow and her bow and quiver.

"I don't know? How many times?" Amber asked her voice a little on the rusty side. Daryl looked up.

"Good, you're awake. Do you think you can walk?" He asked as he tightened the sleeves around his calf.

"I think so… let me try" Amber said. She pulled her legs underneath her and tried standing but her legs cramped.

"Shit" She said and she sat back down, rolling her neck. Everything hurt. She looked up at the sky, seeing it was getting dark and colder.

"We need to get back soon, but we aren't even half way back. If ya can't walk, we're probably gunna have to hold up here for the night"

"What if that crazy son of a bitch comes back?"

"What? With an arrow in his shoulder?"

"I meant reinforcements" Amber said.

"They wouldn't risk it this late. Hopefully" Daryl said and Amber nodded.

"Are we going to bother with a fire?"

"No need, not cold enough yet. Got no game to cook neither so no point" Daryl said standing up. "C'mon, we should find some cover before it gets to dark"

He held out a hand and Amber took it, Daryl easily getting her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand until he made sure she was steady on her feet enough. Her head started to hurt more as blood started to slowly drip down the back of her head. Amber remembered the pills she was given and put her hand in her pocket to search for them. And then in her other pocket. Then even her jean pockets.

"Fuck" she said.

"What?"

"I must have dropped the pain killers back at the water when I tackled that guy…" Amber said looking at Daryl. "I thought we'd both benefit from them, but looks like we're gunna have to live without" Amber started to walk down the trail as she said it but her legs felt wobbly.

"You saved my life you know"

"What?" Amber asked weakly.

"Ya saved my life, I guess I'm saying thank you" Daryl said like he doesn't say it often.

"Pfft, no need for thanks. It's not like you haven't helped me out that little bit" Amber started to say but stumbled. Daryl was at her side in seconds, put an arm around her body and pulled her right arm over his shoulders. Amber looked at him taken by surprise by his sudden touch.

"You really don't have to" She said.

"I do if we are gunna get you anywhere"

"You're the one who got shot!" Amber exclaimed as they started walking again.

"Not the first time" he said.

"Your one tough guy, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not one to brag" he said simply. They were silent after that and Amber was trying to think of where she was going to sleep for the night. She thought maybe a tree but Daryl might have other ideas. Speaking of Daryl, his touch kept side tracking her thoughts. She tried ignoring it. She couldn't think about _him _in that _way_ right now. She needed to talk or think about something else.

"Do you think the others are looking for us?" She asked.

"They won't have a chance to until tomorrow mornin'. Even if they knew now, it's too dark to risk it" Daryl said. At that, Amber looked up at the sky, the sun already gone, and the dark purple black haze of sunset filling the forest.

"Do you know where we are going to spend the night?" Amber asked.

"There's an abandoned house not far from here, but only been there once. There were some walkers around, but if we're quiet and don't draw attention, they usually ignore ya"

"Walkers never ignore"

"Well, you know what I mean"

"I had an understanding that it was more of a… unrecognizable thing with them. If ya not moving or making noise, you're not alive to them"

Daryl shook his head.

"We're not here to understand them. We're here to fight them and to survive"

"And you're absolutely right. But understanding can sometimes help in survival" Amber said at a final note. She realized she was talking too much, she wasn't here to talk and like Daryl said, she was here to survive. She guessed she was trying to not think about his arm around her, his fingers holding her in the curve of her side…

She wanted to shake her head. Stop it Amber she thought.

They walked for what seemed like forever. Ambers head was starting to hurt more as Daryl's limps became shorter and they started to slow down. The moon was out before Amber even saw the said house in the distance. They were lucky not to encounter any walkers as they both slowly got to the door that was partially opened. They both let go of each other and sunk to opposite sides of the door instinctively. Daryl handed Amber her bow and quiver. Her arms were weak and she didn't totally trust her aim right that the moment, so her was pounding hard as Daryl quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Amber followed and closed the door behind them. It was dark inside apart from the light coming through the windows. The two of them worked together silently, moving from room to check if the coast was clear, closing all doors leading into the house. Then Daryl pointed to the stairs. Amber nodded. Daryl went to go first but Amber stopped him and gave him a knowing look. With his leg, anything could happen. Amber went up first to Daryl's silent disapproval, bow raised, and her feet making light thuds on the stairs. She had leant to be a light stepper.

Amber got to the top of the steps and checked inside each room as she walked through the upstairs hall. Nothing. This was definitely their lucky break.

"Clear" Amber whispered as Daryl pushed himself up the steps, the stairs creaking loudly. He looked down annoyed at his feet.

"How did you not make a sound when you walked up here?"

"Practice" Amber said. "Which room?"

"One with a bed" Daryl said. Amber pointed into the second room. It held a double bed and there was a large blood stain above the head rest. Daryl stumbled in and Amber went to go sleep in the other room.

"Wait, its better we stay in the same room" Daryl said. Amber turned to him.

"Um, ok" she said shrugging, following him into the room. He sat down on the floor against the bed.

"I'll take first watch, you get some sleep" Daryl said, placing his cross bow across his lap. Amber wanted to say she wouldn't sleep anyway but she didn't argue. Daryl at this point looked like he wanted to kill something.

Amber reluctantly sat up on the bed, not caring it was aged and lumpy and laid down. But she was tense. She was tired but unable to relax. She lay there silently, staring at the ceiling, thinking. She thought about today, she thought about people. Rick, Daryl and most of all Carl. She was scared for him, deeply scared. She had just discovered he was alive just days ago and he was already torn from her grasp. And it angered her that above all that, people blamed her he was gone. And she didn't even know if they were right or not. Then she thought back to Carol and what she had said to Amber earlier that day. What if she blames Amber for this mess as well? And was it even a mess?

Amber squeezed her eyes shut and wished to be anywhere else, wished that she could stop thinking. She wanted to be distracted.

"How come you and Carol hate on each other so much?" Daryl suddenly asked quietly, like he heard Ambers pray. Amber felt her eyebrows raise but to the question.

"You weren't there were you?" Amber said.

"Probably either huntin or ignoring you lot" Daryl said and Amber nodded even when she knew he couldn't see her. So she sat up and moved to the side of the bed Daryl was leaning against. She sat herself down next to him slowly, trying not to cringe from head pain. He looked at her but didn't say a word.

"You remember Ed?" Amber asked him as she stared at her nails covered in dirt.

"You wouldn't remember that asshole?" Daryl said.

"Exactly" Amber said. Daryl gave her a questioning look.

"I think the feud between Carol and me all started one day at the quarry. We didn't really talk to each other before then. But then her husband…I knew I hated the man from the start" Amber's voice trailed off. Daryl didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"I was on watch down near the water and story short, Sophia, she needed the ladies room. Carol asked me if I could take her so she could talk to Ed about something. So I said yes, of course. I took the girl into the trees and to give her privacy, I stayed on the tree line. I mean the girl was old enough to take herself long enough to pee. Anyway, I was watching Carol talking to her husband and he suddenly… hit her. Just, OUT of the blue. I was the only one around and I had to do something" Amber said. Daryl nodded and stayed silent. So Amber continued.

"I had a gun at the time and I could see he was going to hit her again. I ran up to him and pointed the gun at him. It was my first reaction. It was probably stupid but… you know. He called me a disobedient little _cunt_, like his wife, would you believe it. I turned the gun around and hit him in the balls with the butt of the gun" Amber said with a small smile but it disappeared when she remembered the rest of the memory.

"I would have thought Carol would have been grateful for me backing her up, but instead she was mad. At the time I didn't realize how much that really affected her. Ed was swearing his head off at me at this point and Carol asked where her daughter was. Sophia was just standing off in the trees and Carol was crying at me that I shouldn't have left her alone. What was I supposed to do? Let her husband beat her in front of their daughter?" Amber finished, happy to let out some emotion today. Daryl nodded.

"You did the right thing" he said looking solemn.

"Did Ed… Did he go painfully? Or become a walker?" Amber asked.

"Eaten alive" Daryl said, no emotion in his voice. Amber nodded. She wanted to feel bad about that but she didn't. This world has changed her.

"I think Carol is just on edge right now. The way she lost Sophia was a lot like the way we've lost Carl. But if she gives you trouble ya don't need, you just tell me" Daryl said.

"…Thank you" Amber said. They sat there in silence. Daryl's presence beside surprisingly soothed her and before Amber knew it; she had lain down on the ground next to him and fallen asleep.


	13. Chapter 13- Mummy Issues

**Gosh, im so so sorry this took so long. I had major writers block and school work nagging to be done. But its finally here. Future chapters shouldn't have to massive a gap between them for now on. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short too. **

* * *

Chapter 13- Mummy Issues

"Shhhhh" Amber heard someone hiss in her ear, a hand over her mouth. She rose from sleep quickly, but didn't move. Her muscles froze and she opened one eye. Daryl wasn't looking at her; he was completely focused on the door, knife in his other hand. Amber could smell his sweat and taste the salt on her lips. She wasn't sure what she was to make of this, so she laid there and listened. There were footsteps in the hall. At first she was confused, they had closed all the doors. Right?

Amber's heart started to race, but she controlled her fear. She raised her hand up to pull Daryl's off her mouth. She was on the bed. How did she get up here? She wanted to ask where her bow was, but used her eyes instead and spotted it next to the bed. She leaned down and got it quietly as well the quiver sitting next to it. Daryl slowly limbed towards the door. She placed an arrow on the bow and pulled it back, pointing at the door. Daryl placed his hand on the door knob and looked at her, his expression saying that they were going to have to make a run for it. Amber nodded and Daryl looked back to the door, reassuring his grip on his hunting knife. Amber heard more movement in the hall and clenched her jaw.

Daryl twisted the door handle and stepped back quickly as a walker stumbled in. Amber released the arrow, taking out half its head. The arrow embedded itself in the wall in the hall. Daryl quickly ran into the hall and Amber made herself move. Her legs felt like lead, but her head felt better. She grabbed the used arrow quickly as she went past and followed Daryl down the stairs. She could only trust he would lead the way. They run into the entry hall to see the front doors wide open, walkers coming in from all angles in the distance.

"Shit" Amber whispered.

"We have to make a run for it" Daryl said, pointing off into the trees. "We're faster, can easily get some distance between them and us once we can get in the forest. Me bike shouldn't be too far"

Amber nodded.

"Better be quick then" Amber said, leading the way out through the door. She ran in the direction Daryl had pointed at and sprinted, avoiding the grabbing hands of walkers, Daryl not too far behind her. Amber's heart jumped every time a rotting hand got close to her skin. Only the adrenaline kept her going, stopping the fear in her from taking over.

They reached the tree line and Amber in counted a walker right in her path. She stabbed it straight through the eye with the arrow in her hand and continued. Once they were far enough into the forest, Amber stopped to catch her breath.

"Who opened the doors?" She asked distressed when Daryl leaned against a tree beside her.

"I don't fucking know. But they will wish they were dead after I'm done with them" Daryl said, spitting. "You didn't help"

"What?" Amber asked. What'd she do? Daryl looked hesitant to say anything at first but decided since he let it slip, he'd speak his mind.

"You were shoutin' again" He said. "In ya sleep"

Amber felt her heart sink.

"That's why they walked into the house?" She asked. Daryl nodded.

"It was at least the reason they knew we were there" He said. Amber sighed and placed her face in her hands, wiping walker blood off her cheek. She didn't really know what to say.

"Sorry" she finally said.

"Not your fault. C'mon, the bike shouldn't be too far" Daryl said, shrugging his crossbow farther up him shoulder and turning his back on Amber.

She followed, still slightly short of breath. Feeling guilty now too.

When she caught up to him, she matched his pace to ask questions.

"What… what was I saying?" She asked. Daryl gave her a quick look before swallowing slightly.

"It wasn't good stuff" he simply said.

"…Dominick?" She asked, the name on her lips making her stomach launch a little. Daryl didn't look at her.

"More than him" Daryl said reluctantly. Amber was confused.

"What do you mean?" she said, not remembering the dream she had.

Daryl stopped walking and turned to her.

"Amber, it aren't any of my business. And I won't tell anyone, I promise" Daryl said, the seriousness was clear in his voice. Amber gave him a look, stepping closer.

"What was I saying Daryl?" Her voice dripping with dread. Daryl licked his lips and stared a little.

"From what you were saying Amb, it didn't sound like you liked your mother too much. That's all I'm saying"

Amber swallowed, the words taking her by surprise. She never dreamt about her.

"She was NOT… my mother" Amber said biting her lip, suddenly angry. She hated herself. She wanted to keep her secrets close, but her own subconscious gives them away. Basically shouted them to the world. She didn't want to think about _her._ That women. If you could call her that.

Amber realized her look must have been as painfully as she felt because when she glanced at Daryl, his look was half-way sympathetic.

"Amber-"

"What?" She snapped a little. The thought of that woman put her on edge.

"Calm down. I'm sorry I brought it up. I… I understand" He said, stepping forward to rest a hand on her shoulder comfortingly but she stepped back. She realized he was concerned because she was shaking. She sighed and felt her jaw clench, forcing the thoughts away and made herself still. She didn't want Daryl to see her like this.

"You wouldn't understand" She brought herself to say.

"You'd be surprised" Daryl said, suppressing expression in his voice. Amber made eye contact and saw he wasn't lying. She shook her head. She didn't want to talk or think about it.

"Let's keep moving" She said expressionlessly and started to walk.

"Yeah" Daryl said hushed and limped after her.

They walked for a while. The morning sun bore down on Amber. The heat seemed to flare the pain in her head wound. She growled and touched the back of her head. When pain filled her mind, she thought better of doing it again. There was fresh blood oozing from the wound and she was worried if they didn't get back soon, it would get infected, which was the last thing she needed. Her stomach growled.

_Great, now I'm starving too _she thought. She turned to talk to Daryl, but he was a lot further back then she expected.

"Do you need a break?" She asked.

"I'm fine" he said, catching up. She shook her head.

"I don't think so" she said, noticing as he stood in front of her, the massive amount of sweat that soaked his clothes and his exhausted look.

"You should rest" She said, letting the concern show a little.

"I aint no baby Miss Grimes. We're almost there, I'll make it" Daryl said.

"…Fine" She replied reluctantly. Daryl continued ahead and Amber made sure she had his back the whole time. She thought to herself, how many more times was she going to be finding herself walking through the forest with this man?

She made sure her bow always in hand. They made their way through the undergrowth at a steady pace, not running into any walkers thankfully. Amber was a little frustrated at the slowness of the pace, but she put up with it. By the time she saw the road, she could feel the weight of uncertainly lift a bit. But they weren't out of danger yet. Daryl quicken his pace to the road.

"Slow down, your shot, remember?" Amber called as she ran after him. But she understood why he did hurry up when she got to where he was standing on the gravel.

"…Fuck" She whispered. The bike was gone. Someone had stolen it. And Daryl was fuming.

"God DAMMIT" He shouted, pacing in frustration, despite the limp. Amber rubbed her temples. What were they going to do?

She gritted her teeth as Daryl went rage.

"Daryl, calm your shit" Amber finally said, trying to think.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do" Daryl snapped at her. She wasn't offended, or anything. They have been on edge for over twelve hours and it's gotten to both of them. And the bike being gone didn't help their mental states. Amber wondered who might have taken it, but that didn't matter right at this minute.

"How long is it to walk from here to the prison?" Amber asked, trying to keep calm.

"Too bloodily long. We'd be raccoon food before we got there" Daryl growled. Amber sighed again. She went through every possibility in her head of how this could play out. They could try walking back and end up dead. They could wait for someone to come looking and still likely end up dead. Or she could spend this time deciding, hunting.

"We'll do something about this later. Right now, I'm starving" Amber said. She needed to blow off some steam.

"What about me?" Daryl asked in a non-bitchy way thankfully, otherwise she thought she was going to explode for no reason.

"You stay here and wait and see if anyone turns up. You're too injured to come with me. If you run into trouble, call. I won't go too far"

"I'm not the sitting and waiting type you know" Daryl said.

"You'll live" Amber said, irritated. "I'll be back"


End file.
